Indian cricket team in Australia in 1991–92
|result= Australia won the 5-match series 4-0 |team1= |team2= |captain1= Allan Border |captain2= Mohammad Azharuddin |runs1= David Boon (556) |runs2= Sachin Tendulkar (368) |wickets1= Craig McDermott (31) |wickets2= Kapil Dev (25) |previous=1985–86 Series |next=1999-2000 Series }} The Indian national cricket team toured Australia in the 1991–92 season, just before the 1992 Cricket World Cup. The team was led by Mohammed Azharuddin and played 5 test matches. Australia won the test series 4-0. The series is notable from an Indian point of view for Ravi Shastri's double hundred, Sachin Tendulkar's 114 on a bouncy pitch at Perth while the other Indian batsmen struggled and Kapil Dev becoming the first Indian bowler to take 400 wickets in Tests. Test Series First Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 =239 (88.1 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 =Manoj Prabhakar 54 | wickets-team1-inns1 =Craig McDermott 5/54 (28.1 overs) | score-team2-inns1 =340 (127.4 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 =Mark Taylor 94 | wickets-team2-inns1 =Kapil Dev 4/80 (34 overs) | score-team1-inns2 =156 (58.2 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 =Ravi Shastri 41 | wickets-team1-inns2 =Craig McDermott 4/47 (25 overs) | score-team2-inns2 =58/0 (24.5 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 =Mark Taylor 35* | wickets-team2-inns2 =Manoj Prabhakar 0/3 (2 overs) | result =Australia won by 10 wickets | venue =Brisbane Cricket Ground, Brisbane | umpires =PJ McConnell, SG Randell | report =Scorecard | toss =Australia won the toss and decided to field | rain = | motm=Craig McDermott (AUS) }} Second Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 =263 (93.2 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 =Kiran More 67 | wickets-team1-inns1 =Bruce Reid 6/66 (26.2 overs) | score-team2-inns1 =349 (122 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 =Geoff Marsh 86 | wickets-team2-inns1 =Kapil Dev 5/97 (35 overs) | score-team1-inns2 =213 (88 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 =Dilip Vengsarkar 54 | wickets-team1-inns2 =Bruce Reid 6/60 (29 overs) | score-team2-inns2 =128/2 (40 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 =Mark Taylor 60 | wickets-team2-inns2 =Venkatapathy Raju 1/17 (6 overs) | result =Australia won by 8 wickets | venue =Melbourne Cricket Ground, Melbourne | umpires =LJ King, TA Prue | report =scorecard | toss =India won the toss and decided to bat | rain = | motm=Bruce Reid (AUS) }} Third Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 =313 (124 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 =David Boon 129* | wickets-team1-inns1 =Subroto Banerjee 3/47 (18 overs) | score-team2-inns1 =483 (168.4 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 =Ravi Shastri 206 | wickets-team2-inns1 =Craig McDermott 4/147 (51 overs) | score-team1-inns2 =173/8 (84 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 =Alan Border 53 | wickets-team1-inns2 =Ravi Shastri 4/45 (25 overs) | result =Match drawn | venue =Sydney Cricket Ground, Sydney | umpires =PJ McConnell, SG Randell | report =Scorecard | toss =India won the toss and decided to field | rain = | motm=Ravi Shastri (IND) }} Fourth Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 =145 (66.4 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 =Dean Jones 41 | wickets-team1-inns1 =Venkatapathy Raju 3/11 (11.4 overs) | score-team2-inns1 =225 (84.2 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 =Kapil Dev 56 | wickets-team2-inns1 =Craig McDermott 5/76 (31 overs) | score-team1-inns2 =451 (186 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 =David Boon 135 | wickets-team1-inns2 =Kapil Dev 5/130 (51 overs) | score-team2-inns2 =333 (100.1 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 =Mohammad Azharuddin 106 | wickets-team2-inns2 =Craig McDermott 5/92 (29.1 overs) | result =Australia won by 38 runs | venue =Adelaide Oval, Adelaide | umpires =DB Hair, PJ McConnell | report =Scorecard | toss =India won the toss and decided to field | rain = | motm=Craig McDermott (AUS) }} Fifth Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 =346 (125.5 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 =David Boon 107 | wickets-team1-inns1 =Manoj Prabhakar 5/101 (32.5 overs) | score-team2-inns1 =272 (89.5 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 =Sachin Tendulkar 114 | wickets-team2-inns1 =Mike Whitney 4/68 (23 overs) | score-team1-inns2 =367/6 d. (113.3 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 =Dean Jones 150* | wickets-team1-inns2 =Kapil Dev 2/48 (28 overs) | score-team2-inns2 =141 (55.1 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 =K Srikkanth 38 | wickets-team2-inns2 =Mike Whitney 7/27 (12.1 overs) | result =Australia won by 300 runs | venue =Western Australia Cricket Association Ground, Perth | umpires =AR Crafter, TA Prue | report =Scorecard | toss =Australia won the toss and decided to bat | rain = | motm=Mike Whitney }} World Series Cup Prior to the Test series, India also competed in the World Series Cup tri-nation ODI tournament involving Australia and the West Indies dropped Viv Richards, and were smarting from the recent retirements of Gordon Greenidge and Jeff Dujon, and had brought a comparatively inexperienced team. India won 3 of their 8 round robin matches and also tied one match against the West Indies. In the best of three final with Australia they lost 2-0. External sources * CricketArchive * Australia v India, 1991-1992 References * ''Wisden Cricketers Almanack '' 1991-92 Category:International cricket competitions from 1991–92 to 1994